luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Althea/Boss
Luminous Arc 2 - Chapter 28: Extinguished Flame Althea is fought in battle of Chapter 28 if player take Fatima route as Black Ember Witch. Strategy This battle is a bit different than the battle with Fatima in Shattered Dream that all your unit now start on the lowest level. Roland and Fatima is restricted unit. Deploy other four to start the battle. The enemies unit are rather easy cause by this time you might be level 40+, same thing cannot be said to Althea cause her AO is now higher than before, complete with lower Ignis Blaze's MP cost and massive HP and MP. Dark Flare tend to hit about 700+ damage. You can play it easy by equip Snuff Charm to all unit but if you're a bit challenger, use HP+30% or something along that line (Which, if used on either Rasche, Roland or Gaston, can make them has up to 3,000+ HP!). Dia's Photon Axis (With help of Skanda Garment and Mage Queen Heart) and Fatima's Freeze Dust really shine in this battle with it far range and high damage. Remember that Sadie and Wind Elemental do not go well together. Also, a Hade Whip can be obtained in this mission and it will come in handy so try to get it. Screencap blackemberwitchflamepillar.PNG|Flame Pillar blackemberwitchignisblaze.PNG|Ignis Blaze blackemberwitchdarkflare1.PNG|Dark Flare: Burning Darkness! blackemberwitchdarkflare2.PNG|Burning Darkness! Dark Althea Stats.JPG Luminous Arc 3 : First Battle Strategy This battle is much harder than the previous battle with Dia, which is somewhat already hard if you don't play your card right. Deploy water elemental(Elulu and Lyra) and wind element(Dino and Sion) to reduce the difficultly a bit. Althea notable stat is she has highest HP and attack stat(and incidently all boss unit) of all witches you have fought! Her stat and starting position is similar to Dia but with 3 move instead of 4 like previous game. She also has the lowest MP which mean as soon as few Flame Pillar or Ignis Blaze is casted, she will switch to attack you with her massacre attack power. In addition, Fire Kopins has decent defensive stat, meaning you might deal little to nothing damage to them so raise you unit to level 70+ to prevent this. Kill the first one in the middle with strong attack then focus on both sides, third-tier spell work best against them along with Levi's Falcon Slash and Haine's Vajira Burst(Depend on his TECH) can easily take out them quickly. Since only three of them know skills it shouldn't posses too much problem. The real threat is Althea's spells and her FD Ignis Blaze, which function exactly like Pop's Seed Shot, though you can you Elulu to drain her MP and her FD to nothing if you have 350+ resist stat with her. Screenshot la3altheaattack1.PNG|Smack with staff la3altheaflamepillar1.PNG|Flame Pillar la3altheaignisblaze.PNG|Ignis Blaze la3altheaFDwhiteflare.PNG|FD White Flare: The purest flame! la3altheaFDwhiteflare1part1.PNG|White Flare LV1 la3altheaFDwhiteflare1part2.PNG|White Flare LV2 la3altheaFDwhiteflare1part4.PNG|White Flare LV3 Luminous Arc 3 : Second Battle Strategy Screencap la3altheaequio2.PNG|Althea's equipment la3altheaflamepillar2.PNG|Flame Pillar la3altheaignisblaze2.PNG|Ignis Blaze La3altheaFDwhiteflare.PNG|FD White Flare: The purest flame! la3altheaFDwhiteflare2part1.PNG|White Flare LV1 la3altheaFDwhiteflare2part2.PNG|White Flare LV2 la3altheaFDwhiteflare2part3.PNG|White Flare LV3 Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses Category:Luminous Arc 3 Bosses